


Fields of Study

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Exams, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, medical research, questionable research, speculum abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo can't stretch his stipend from his work study at the library far enough to do some rather important things, like eating.  So he answers a classified ad about a medical research study.  The topic of study seems unusual, but the pay is good, and the gorgeous redhead administering the study had already caught his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from the [kyluxhardkinks blog ](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com): 
> 
> [Prompt one/chapter one](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156421128317/broke-student-kylo-answers-a-call-for-medical):
> 
> _Broke student Kylo answers a call for medical research subjects that he finds online- $150 per visit. It takes several trips to Dr Hux' office and an inordinate number of things up his ass before he realises it might not have been a genuine advert_

“Hello?” Kylo called out when no one answered his knock.

This wasn’t what he was expecting, a small office tucked away in a complex several blocks off campus. He checked the ad he’d torn from the school paper against the number on the door again.

“You’re early!”

Oh, no. He recognized that voice. He’d heard it at the circulation desk several times in the last few months. And although he’d never helped this particular patron personally, there was no mistaking that clipped accent or the blazing red hair. If he wasn’t careful he’d blow this. It would never do for this man to find out he’d been nursing a crush on him since the moment he’d first seen him. 

“Um, yeah, sorry about that.”

“Never apologize for punctuality, Mr. Ren.”

“Kylo, please. I didn’t realize you were a doctor. Er, I mean, I’ve seen you at the library. You're ....” He stopped himself from saying "gorgeous" just in time.

“Hux. A pleasure to meet you.” He shook the proffered hand, trying not to wince at the firm grip or moon like a fool at those changeling eyes. “And not a doctor yet, no, but I’m working on it. And hopefully you’ll be helping me with that.” Pulling a keyring from the pocket of his blazer, he unlocked the door, gesturing that Kylo should precede him inside.

The room was small, and sparsely furnished. A small desk took up one corner with a chair in front of it and a stool to the side. Two dorm-sized refrigerators took the place of table legs, and files were stacked neatly in racks along one side. In the center of the room a medical examination table stood, all blinding white linens and shining chrome. A row of hooks was mounted on the wall next to the desk, a white medical coat hanging from one of them, and next to it a blood pressure cuff.

“If you’ll have a seat?” Hux pointed to the stool. Kylo set his messenger bag on the floor and perched on it, trying not to wobble, as Hux seated himself at the table. Selecting one of the files, he pulled out a stack of papers. Instead of a name on the printed label on the file, Kylo saw a string of numbers. 

“I’ve reviewed the medical history form you filled out. Also, very prompt there. Thank you again. That bodes well for your suitability for this project. I did notice you left several fields blank in the sexual history portion?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't really done a lot of, well, anything?"

"So the blanks were an indication of lack of experience?"

He felt the blush start, heat suffusing his face.

"Now, now. Nothing to be ashamed about. Our society places too much emphasis on sexual performance as an expression of masculinity, in my opinion."

It had to be his imagination, that Hux seemed excited by this piece of information.

"Now I have one additional piece of paperwork I need you to fill out before I can discuss anything further with you.”

Pulling one piece of paper out of the stack, he pushed it across the desk to Kylo.

 **CONFIDENTIALITY AGREEMENT** , it began in bold type. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kylo began to skim over it, nodding as he read. It seemed to be a standard contract and he was about to sign, but one paragraph towards the end caught his attention. Scrolling back up, he read, then reread the paragraph.

_It is understood and agreed to that this is a confidential study and any information disclosed in the course of this study must kept between the subject(s) and researcher. To ensure the protection of such information, and to preserve any confidentiality necessary it is agreed that in the event of disclosure of any information pertaining to this study by a participant to anyone besides the researcher will result in forfeiture of any future funds and demand of repayment of any funds already remitted to the participants._

“Ah, I see you’ve gotten to the remunerations section. I must apologize for that, but I had to scrub a previous study when one of my participants decided to blab about it in the cafeteria and another student, a rival of mine, decided to pursue that in his own research. It’s a cutthroat world out there. I hope you understand.”

“Can you at least give me an idea what the study will consist of before I sign?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. If you decide not to participate, you will of course be paid half the fee for this session, as I outlined in our initial communication.”

He hesitated, weighing walking out of here with seventy-five dollars in his pocket for doing nothing versus one hundred fifty dollars a week for a guaranteed three months, and then put pen to paper. 

“Excellent! I’m glad you agreed. I think you’re going to make an excellent subject.” Something about the way Hux said this, coupled with the look he gave Kylo, made him wonder if he’d made the right choice.

“I’m heavily involved in a project isolating antigens that might signify an increased propensity towards developing prostate cancer. This will involve regular rectal examinations and I will need to collect multiple semen samples over the course of the next several months.”

“What about blood?”

“The antigens I am studying are more commonly found in ejaculation fluids. Which is good, because I don’t know about you, but I hate needles.”

“Yeah, me neither. I mean, I can handle them, but if I don’t have to that's great. But I can.” He couldn’t stop the spill of words from his mouth, but he didn’t want to mess this up. The inheritance from his grandfather hadn’t been enough to cover all four years for his degree and his work study at the library paid only a pittance. He’d never make it through this last semester on a diet of ramen noodles. He needed this money. 

“Don’t worry about it! You’ll be fine. Now I just need to do an initial examination to establish a baseline. If you’ll please remove your clothing and take a seat on the table?”

Kylo hesitated, suddenly feeling shy. Hux didn’t seem to notice, rising and taking off his blazer, hanging it on one of the hooks and taking down the white coat. When he turned back and saw that Kylo hadn’t moved, he smiled.

“No need to be nervous. I am almost a doctor.” He chuckled at his own joke and Kylo forced out a weak laugh. He could do this, he told himself, as he reached for his hoodie.

Piece by piece he bared himself. Hux took his hoodie and hung it next to his coat. For the rest of his clothes, he folded them piece by piece and placed them in as neat a pile he could manage on top of the mini fridge, adding his glasses on top of it all at the last moment. Resisting the urge to cover himself, he perched on the edge of the table, hands lying awkwardly on his thighs 

"You're in amazing shape." The edge that made him so nervous was back in Hux's voice. While Kylo had undressed he'd pulled out a variety of implements from several drawers. He recognized most of them, but a few he'd never seen before. 

Hux took his blood pressure, then his pulse, fingers cool on the inside of his wrist. He expected some comment about it being high, with his heart pounding in his chest, but Hux merely scribbled a few notes on a clipboard. A light shone in his eyes and ears, a check of his reflexes on his knees, and more notes were made.

"Excellent. You are a fine specimen, truly." Hux's smile made him squirm. 

"Now, your temperature. I'll need to take it rectally. If you could just hop off the table now and turn around."

"Rectally? You mean ...?"

"I mean I will have to insert the thermometer in your anus, yes. After that I will conduct the initial evaluation of your prostate."

"Oh, okay."

Trying not to convey his reluctance, Kylo slid off the table and turned. 

"How do you want me?" 

He heard Hux clear his throat behind him and flushed again. That sounded like a line straight out of a porno.

"If you could lean forward a bit? Brace yourself on your elbows? And please spread your legs. Just a little bit more."

He arranged himself as instructed, listening to the rustle behind him as Hux moved about.

"I'm about to insert the thermometer. You will feel a slight pressure."

A hand pressed against the small of his back and there it was. He tried not to flinch as the thin shaft breached him.

"Alright then. Just hold still for a few seconds."

He heard a beep, and then the probe was removed.

"Good. Very good. Now for the prostate exam. This will be a new experience for you, as you would normally not have your first one of these for another few decades, and it will be a little more intensive than what you'd undergo for preventative care." He heard some more movement behind him and then Hux laid something on the table next to him, one of the things he hadn't recognized.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?"

He shook his head.

"It's a speculum. They're normally used in vaginal exams. I'll employ them for the same purpose here, to open you up so I can see inside to check for any abnormalities. There will be some manual stretching I'll have to perform so the experience isn't too uncomfortable for you. As I'm doing this, I'll also perform an evaluation of your testicles and verify your potency. There's no point to your participating in this study if you are unable to ejaculate." Kylo forced himself not to squirm. He could do this, he kept repeating to himself, over and over. One hundred fifty dollars a session, once a week, for three months. He could do this. "If you're ready, we can proceed?" 

He nodded, then flinched at a sudden snap behind him.

"Sorry about that. The gloves always do that, no matter how hard I try not to. First, I'm going to apply some lube. It's a little chilly, I'm afraid."

It was cool, and he shivered as the sensation, then gasped at the first press against his hole.

"My, you are tight. Don't worry, we'll take this slow. Just relax."

True to his word, Hux probed gently, working around his hole, slicking him up, before pushing in again. 

"I'm going to begin to massage your testicles. It will help you relax, and also assist in obtaining the semen sample."

Not trusting his voice, Kylo nodded. This was medical, he tried to remind himself. Research. Nothing personal. He still couldn't suppress the moan as Hux took him in hand. 

"There you go. All the way in now."

He could feel himself growing hard as Hux pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in again. There was still a burn, an uncomfortable stretch, but it lessened as he continued.

"I'm going to add a second finger now."

"How many will it take?"

"My fingers are rather slender, I'm afraid. I'll probably have to use all four."

Four? Oh god, he thought. What had he gotten himself into? 

"A bit more lube, now. You're doing fine." 

He'd started to pant, short, shallow gasps. He felt Hux twist as he pushed into him, stretching his fingers out, and he cried out as they brushed something inside of him, shooting little lightning bolts up his spine and down to his feet.

"Oh, my apologies. For this first sample, I'm trying to avoid stimulating your prostate. I need a control for comparison." The fingers retreated, then pushed in again, this time without the twist. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess?" Better than okay, if he was truthful with himself. In fact, his knees were being to feel a bit wobbly.

"I don't want to overstimulate you, as I'd like to be able to observe the workings of your internal muscles when you achieve a climax. So we'll continue to take things slow, alright?"

His response was lost in a gasp when, without warning, Hux added a third finger. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you."

"S'okay. It's okay," he managed to get out.

"You really are an amazing subject. I think we will work well together. Almost there now."

They couldn't get there fast enough, wherever there was. By the time Hux worked up to four fingers he'd been reduced to a trembling, whimpering mess. 

"We're ready now. I'm going to insert the speculum and then open it. If it's too much, let me know."

What was too much was the emptiness when Hux withdrew. He felt himself clench and had to stop his hips from moving. 

"I'm warming the speculum with my hands now. Give me just a minute." 

Sixty seconds felt like an eternity.

"Alright, I'm going to begin to insert the speculum now."

Pressure again, but different, hard and unyielding. As he worked the instrument in, Hux rubbed circles with his other hand at the small of Kylo's back. 

"I'm going to expand it now." As the instrument stretched him open, Hux kept up a litany of encouragement. "There you go. All prepped. Let me just see here." From the sounds of it, Hux had rolled the stool over, and from the creaking noise had settled himself on it. 

“Hmm, yes, very good here. I’m going to put a condom on you now and proceed with gathering my sample.” A hand gripped the base of his cock and fingers brushed over the tip. When he leaned in he brushed against the speculum, sending a jolt of lighting that radiated up through his spine and down to the tips of his toes.

“Sorry about that. I should have had you put this on first.” With a practiced motion, Hux slid the sheath on. “There we go. Are you comfortable?”

Kylo made a wordless sound of agreement, as ‘comfortable’ was not a word he’d use to describe his current position.

“Alright, then. I’m going to begin collecting the sample. If you could, please try to remain as still as possible so I can complete my observation.” 

Kylo’d had very few hands on his cock other than his own, but even with his limited experience it was evident that Hux was well-practiced in this particular area. Grasping at the sheets covering the exam table, he struggled to control himself but he couldn’t help it, beginning to thrust forward into Hux’s hand. As Hux brought him closer, he found himself fantasizing it was something else filling him up besides this rigid device. Did this count as losing his virginity? It would, he decided, as a pressure continued to build inside of him. 

“I’m close,” he managed to get out instants before the first wave overcame him. Hux continued to stroke him, one hand now on his hip, holding him down as he shuddered through his climax. Trembling, his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of the exam table, vision whiting out for a moment. 

“Good. Very good. I’m going to retract the speculum now. You’ll hear a loud click and there might be a slight pinch.” Hux’s words sounded muffled, like they came from the next room. The noise Hux mentioned barely registered, but the release of pressure when he withdrew the speculum drew a whimper out of him.

“I’m going to help you lie back on the table now, okay?” Somehow Hux managed to maneuver him until he was lying on his back on the table, the sheets cool against his overheated flesh. Hux removed the condom, depositing it in a sample container and affixing a label on it before placing it in the fridge. Closing the door, he pulling a bottle of water out of the second fridge, cracking the lid and handing it to Kylo.

“Here, have a drink. Now I’m going to take your temperature again, and then we’ll get you cleaned up, alright?” 

This time, he barely felt the thermometer when Hux inserted it. Chugging half the bottle of water in one go, he tried to pull himself back together. When Hux produced a tub of baby wipes he chuckled, but they did the trick.

The feelings of shyness returned when he began to dress himself. He couldn’t tell if Hux watched him or not, as he kept his back turned, but the little prickle at the back of his neck suggested he did. 

Once he was dressed and seated again on the stool, Hux scribbled a few more notes and then looked up at him.

“Excellent. Everything checked out beautifully. Will the same time next week work for you?”

“Um … yeah, sure, I guess.”

“Very well, then. Oh, your payment.”

He’d been expecting a check, and was surprised when Hux pulled out his wallet and counted out bills on the corner of the desk, seven crisp twenties and a ten on top.

“Great, then I’ll see you next week. If you need to reschedule, can you please give me twenty-four hours’ notice?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“By the way, I would appreciate it if you would not make any reference to this project if we see each other around campus. Matter of fact, it would be best if we pretended not to know each other at all. I would like to avoid any rumors that I’ve started on a new line of research after the ruin gossip made of my last project.”

“Oh, okay, I guess?”

“Until next week, then.”

Hux rose, so Kylo did too. After another handshake, Hux saw him to the door. 

As he walked back to campus, with every block he became increasingly aware of his sore ass and wobbly legs. A stop at the campus pub for a double cheeseburger took care of his legs, and he sat in a padded booth instead of on one of the wooden stools at the bar, which didn’t help the pain in his ass but didn’t worsen it either. As he tore his way through the first real food he’d had in a week, he tried not to think about what he might have gotten into and instead focused on the bills in his front pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Initial working titles for this included "Speculums and Speculations" and "The Speculum Curriculum," but I thought that gave away too much, so I went with the more boring title.
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
